


Signals

by CaptDonavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris and Seung gil friendship, Friendship, Gen, Phichit is ace, a-sexual Phichit, if you love someone you can just be their friend, inspired by Magical-mistral, just a little drabble, respect over feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/pseuds/CaptDonavin
Summary: Chris and Seung-gil have learned that they need to be happy with being Phichit's friend - if only others would accept that too.





	Signals

Christophe and Seung-gil stood back as a poor fool started to flirt with Phichit. There weren’t many who knew that Phichit was a-sexual, because there was no reason to flaunt it. Christ and Seung-gil both knew because they had both asked the young man out. They just so happened to ask him out at the same time and Phichit had taken them both out to dinner to explain his response.

Over the dinner Phichit had explained that he had been flattered that they were interested in him, but he simply couldn’t reciprocate the way that he wanted him to. He was a-sexual and thus couldn’t give them the type of relationship that they had hoped for. Both men had been understanding because they genuinely liked Phichit – and they were happy that they got to stay apart of the young man’s life.

In fact – their relationship with the ace man had become better than ever. It was no longer strained by the hopes of future endeavors and everything had become so much more at ease between Seung-gil and Christophe as well. They had both been actively competing for Phichit’s affections before they had found out, and now most animosity between the two had vanished. Sure, there was the odd thing that still rubbed them the wrong way – but the press had become shocked by how close the two had become.

The only thing that had really changed between them and Phichit, was the signal. The signal was discussed over dinner that night – and it was so that the men knew when they were crossing lines in Phichit’s comfort zone. The signal had only needed to be used once with each of them in the past few months since it had been developed.

With Christophe it had been near the beginning and he had become drunk and a little more flirty than usual – impossibly so. Phichit had issued the signal and Chris had stopped his advances immediately – followed by him bawling his eyes out and begging for Phichit not to hate him. Of course Phichit did no such thing and their relationship went back to normal.

With Seung-gil it had been a little different. The blunt man had a little more trouble letting go of his feelings. The transfer from romantic interest to platonic love had been a little rougher for him. Shortly after the dinner he had seen a girl approach Phichit and start to flirt. It had been Seung-gil’s intent just to stop Phichit from feeling uncomfortable with the girl’s advances –but he had come on a little too strong himself.

Neither of them had needed to see the signal in months – that was until they saw Phichit look over the shoulder of the man flirting with him currently. The Thai’s face became impossibly cuter as he flicked his wrist. To any uninformed bystander it would look like he was simply brushing off a compliment – but Chris and Seung-gil knew better. That was the signal that someone had crossed a line.

Neither man being one to beat around the bush, immediately went to Phichit’s aide.

As  they had been standing behind the man, they hadn’t been able to see the greedy look in the man’s eye, and from the trail end of the sentence the man had been saying – they knew that he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Ah, petit, there you are,” Chris cooed as he walked up to Phichit. He looped his arm around the Thai skater’s slender waist and pulled him into a hug.

“We thought you had gotten lost on your way to the restaurant,” Seung-gil added as he came up on Phichit’s other side.

“So we came looking for you, to find you hadn’t left the hotel yet,” Chris added. “We are sorry if we’re interrupting you and your friend.” Chris cooed coyly as he shot the man across from them a half glare.

“Actually, yes…” the man started before he was cut off by a glare from Seung-gil and Phichit starting to talk.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was,” Phichit smiled up at his two friends – silently thanking them for the save.

“It’s no problem ma petit,” Chris cooed as he started to lead Phichit towards the hotel doors.

The duo stopped and waited by the doors for Seung-gil who had stayed back by the man. Seung-gil obviously looked angry as he said something and watched the man storm off.

Seung-gil caught up with the two and marched out of the door.

“Do I even want to know what you said?” Phichit asked as he looped his arms through the arms of the other two.

“Nope,” came Seung-gil’s response.

**Author's Note:**

> Magical Mistral made the most adorable picture of Phichit and I couldn't help but giving it a story. I know that this is as far from what she intended the picture to be about, but I couldn't help it.  
> Thank you Mistral for all the amazing work you do.  
> You can see the wonderful art that inspired the drabble [here](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/173068286714/a3-yuuri-or-c2-phichit-or-both-but-you-dont).


End file.
